


Candy Cane

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Failed Attempts at Romance, Holiday Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Darcy tries to get her Christmas gifts out on time, Loki just gets in the way and distracts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilyByrdStarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyByrdStarr/gifts).



> For the Tasertots exchange on Tumblr. I meant to post this last night, but I didn't get in the door until after midnight. Bit late. Sorry for that.

Staying home for Christmas was supposed to be easier. Not having to deal with getting to Vermont with all of her luggage and gifts, and dealing with the miscommunication of where she'd be staying, and the passive-aggressive bickering between her aunt and her mother, and getting back home with even more stuff than she'd gone with was supposed to be her perfect Christmas.

But she was never going to escape Christmas. Christmas was going to follow her to the grave, and the post office was going to make sure she got there quickly. She'd packaged and re-packaged, and re-packaged so many gifts only to have them refused at the counter that she was afraid her head was going to explode. The huge stack of refused parcels sat all around her on the kitchen table and the floor around it, as she tried to fix the wrapping on one of the gifts before trying to figure out which one of the Priority boxes it would fit into. Darcy didn't want to ship Priority. She wanted to ship First Class, because spending an extra $30 per box, just to send it to Vermont, was going to cost more than going up there would have done.

There was tape everywhere, none of the Priority boxes were the right size, and Christmas was dangerously close. If she didn't get the new boxes out by the next morning, they wouldn't arrive in time. And that was all she needed.

She had forgotten she wasn't alone until a thump from the bedroom reminded Darcy otherwise. And once she remembered that Loki was in there, she realised that he was far too quiet to be up to any good. It was a bit like having a small child around, in that respect. When he was loud and obnoxious, Darcy at least knew what he was doing. But when he was quiet like this, hiding away where she couldn't see him, she grew nervous. Especially since silence followed the single thump he'd managed to produce.

Trying to ignore him and whatever he might have been doing, Darcy returned to her mad dash to get everything packaged on time. She was so involved with the task of trying to figure out what a "Regional Rate Box B" was even supposed to do that she didn't hear Loki quietly slip out of the bedroom. He walked up silently behind her, slipping one of his long hands over her shoulder, so his fingers brushed against her neck.

"You need a break," he said, his voice low in her ear.

"No," Darcy protested, not even looking up. "I need to get this done."

She could feel him tense behind her, clearly annoyed with her answer, but she didn't care. She really did have to get it done.

"A snack will make you feel better, surely," Loki went on. "A candy cane, perhaps?"

"We don't have any. I haven't had the time to buy any," Darcy reminded him, growing increasingly angry with the boxes she'd been given not fitting any of the gifts she needed to send out.

"I do," Loki said.

Trying to shove the present into the box one-handed, Darcy held her other hand over her shoulder, palm up, expecting him to give her the candy cane and go away. Somehow, she wasn't surprised when it didn't happen. Sighing, she turned around to finally face him.

"What?" she demanded, speaking before she had a chance to register what she saw standing before her. Loki hadn't a stitch on, aside from the red and white ribbons he'd manage to painstakingly wrap around his cock. Darcy stood silently, gaping for a moment while her brain caught up with her.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes. Why not?" Loki asked in that gratingly innocent tone of his.

Darcy gaped some more, trying to figure out what she even wanted to do. "I–no! I have to finish this, and you come at me with the cheesiest come on ever? Maybe if I was doing anything else but this!" She gestured wildly to the mess of boxes and tape in front of her.

"You've been doing whatever this is for six hours, and it still looks exactly as it did when you started," Loki pointed out.

Darcy sighed and deflated a bit, looking out over the mess and realising he was right. Nothing had changed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fit the wrapped art set into any of the boxes she'd been given. She didn't even know what was wrong with the previous box it had been in, aside from maybe the bug up the guy's ass who was behind the counter at the post office. She was just about tempted to wrap it all in inside out paper grocery bags and see if that would work.

"I am very busy," Darcy said patiently. "Any other day. Literally. Just not now."

Loki was still standing there, bare-ass naked with his dick wrapped up like a candy cane, and starting to realise that his venture had not been successful. He moved a little closer, holding his hand over her shoulder again, and making Darcy wish she could just let it all sit for the rest of the night. But she couldn't. She had to get it done if she had any chance of avoiding ever having to live down the time she couldn't even get her presents to Vermont in time for Christmas. 

She ignored Loki behind her, inhaled deeply, and started trying to find the best way to wrap up an art set to send it away where she'd never see it again.

"This will all still be here tomorrow. It's not like it's going anywhere," Loki pointed out.

Darcy could feel the tense buildup in her chest a second before she finally snapped, growling angrily and throwing her hands into the air. It almost felt good to stand there and shout primally, even as she felt her fist connect with something solid. As she continued to wave her hands in the air, she could hear Loki walking away, finally doing the smart thing and leaving. 

Once she had screamed herself out, Darcy took a few deep breaths, feeling strangely calm, and quite a lot better for her outburst. The mess of parcels and half-wrapped gifts was still all over the room, but it all seemed just a little bit easier to deal with.

With one more steeling breath, Darcy picked the tape up from the floor, where she had accidentally flung it, and set about trying to once again fix the wrapping on the art set, from where it had been damaged trying to cram it into a Priority box. A few moments later, she could hear Loki walking back out of the bedroom toward her again.

"Is your dick still dressed up like a candy cane?" she asked calmly.

"No," Loki said. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Darcy could see that he'd put on a dressing gown, and was slowly rubbing the side of his jaw with his thumb.

"If I don't have this all figured out by tomorrow, it's not going to get there on time," Darcy calmly explained. "And then I'll forever be flighty, careless Darcy, who doesn't even care enough about Christmas to get everything out on time, and I'll ruin Christmas for everybody, and they'll all bitch at me about it forever."

"And I don't imagine your Saint Nicholas figure does pick-ups as well?" Loki asked dryly.

Darcy shook her head and sighed. "No, just the stupid post office and their stupid box rules."

Loki put his hands on Darcy's shoulders again, and this time tried to steer her away from the kitchen table.

"No, I have to do this. It has to get done," Darcy protested.

Rather than fighting her, Loki simply scooped her up off her feet. "Leave it," he said "You've been getting nowhere for three days. One more won't hurt."

Darcy pouted, but suddenly being off her feet only made her realise all the more how much they hurt from standing there all day. She let herself be taken away, not sure if she was glad or angry for it.

"Your dick is still dressed up like a candy cane, isn't it?" Darcy asked once she realised Loki was taking her back to the bedroom.

"Perhaps," he said.

Darcy sighed and shook her head. "Oh my god," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Loki was gone the next morning, but that was nothing new. He never seemed to stick around for very long, except when he was actively trying to be found, it seemed like.

Darcy stayed in bed, hoping to avoid the mountain of stress that was taking up half her apartment. But it had to get done, even if it meant wrapping it all up again and driving it out to Vermont herself. Sighing and grumbling to herself, Darcy got out of bed and found her shirt from wherever it had been tossed. She took her time getting her clothes back on, still not wanting to face the day. She slowly and deliberately forced herself out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen table, finding something wrong with it. It took her a few moments to realise that what was wrong with it was that it was empty. There was no mess of boxes on, under, or anywhere near the table. No crumpled wrapping paper, or huge wads of messed up tape. Nothing, aside from a single candy cane placed right in the middle of the table.

Sighing, Darcy picked it up and went back to bed.


End file.
